Gesucht: Alchemist
by Yaoi no Tenshi
Summary: Das Trimagische Turnier ist nicht die einzige Besonderheit in Harrys viertem Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Ein neues Unterrichtsfach und ein Austauschschüler' bringen Änderungen mit sich, die die ganze Schule auf den Kopf stellen werden. RoyEd
1. Prolog

A/N: Sooo, das hier ist ein Testlauf. Erste Story, die ich hier hochlade, erster Crossover und erste FMA-FanFiction. Spielt im Harry Potter-Universum zum größten Teil im vierten Band, im FMA-Universum vor Hughes Tod, wo genau wird nicht weiter benannt.  
>Story ist ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt von mir (Yaoi no Tenshi) und einer Freundin, die hier keinen Account hat. Ob sich diese AN oder diese Story im generellen überhaupt jemand durchliest, ist natürlich eine ganz andere Sache...

**Fandom: **Fullmetal Alchemist x Harry Potter

**Pairings: **RoyEd, AlWin, evtl. weitere

**Disclaimer: **Weder Harry Potter noch Fullmetal Alchemist gehören uns. Sonst würden beide Serien anders ausgehen. Wir sind eben Yaoi-Fangirls, go figure!

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

Die Person, die an diesem Tag als erstes den Kerker verließ, in dem der Zaubertrank-Unterricht abgehalten wurde, war nicht wie gewöhnlich ein Schüler, froh, endlich aus den beengten Räumen fliehen zu können, sondern der Zaubertrankprofessor höchst persönlich.

Severus Snape hatte endgültig genug.  
>Genug von Dumbledores Worten, die ihn beruhigen sollten.<br>Genug von nervenden Schülern.  
>Genug von <em>miss<em>lungenen Zaubertränken, _miss_ratenen Hausaufgaben und dem korrigieren _miss_glückter Arbeiten.  
>Genug von…<p>

„Diese Inkompetenz bringt mich irgendwann einmal noch verfrüht ins Grab!", knurrte er verstimmt, während er mit typisch hinter sich her wehendem Mantel durch die Gänge von Hogwarts stürmte, auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters.

Die überraschten Blicke der Schüler und Lehrer, an denen er vorbeikam, vollkommen ignorierend, bog er in den Gang ab, an dessen Ende sich sein Ziel befand. Der steinerne Wasserspeier sprang gehorsam zur Seite, als Snape ihm das Passwort (_„Säuredrops"_) mit unterdrückter Wut zuraunte und wartete nicht einmal, bis der Spalt in der Wand sich komplett geöffnet hatte, sondern quetschte sich hindurch, sobald er groß genug für ihn war. Da ihm die sich langsam nach oben bewegende Wendeltreppe zu langsam war, beschleunigte er den Prozess, indem er, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, die Treppe hinauf hastete.

Ohne zu klopfen stürmte er in Dumbledores Büro.

„Ah, Severus!", begrüßte der weißhaarige Schulleiter ihn mit einem wissenden Lächeln und diesem Funkeln in den blauen Augen hinter der Halbmondbrille, das den Tränkeprofessor jedes Mal erneut zur Weißglut trieb.

„Nächstes Jahr werde ich keinen einzigen Schüler mehr unterrichten, der nicht zumindest die Grundlagen der Chemie beherrscht!", kam der Schwarzhaarige sofort zum Punkt, ohne auf die Begrüßung des Älteren einzugehen. „Diese Idioten von Schülern haben heute beinahe den Kerker in die Luft gesprengt, weil sie keine Ahnung von der Zusammensetzung der Zutaten hatten! Wieder einmal! Dabei habe ich vorher extra _betont_, dass die Zutaten ziemlich explosionsgefährlich sind, wenn man sie in der falschen Reihenfolge zusammenfügt!"

Wie um seinen Standpunkt zu unterstreichen, stütze er sich mit den Handflächen auf dem Schreibtisch ab und beugte sich nach vorne, so dass er Dumbledores Gesicht mit seinem eigenen gefährlich nahe kam. Dumbledore wirkte unbeeindruckt.

„Und was schlagen Sie vor unternehmen wir dagegen, Severus?", schmunzelte er belustigt und stützte sein Kinn auf die verschränkten Handrücken, wodurch er nun seinerseits dem anderen näher kam. Snape lehnte sich wieder etwas zurück; _das _war ihm dann doch etwas _zu _nahe.

„Wir brauchen jemanden, der diese inkompetenten Schwachköpfe mal ein bisschen in die Realität zurückholt! Diese Narren glauben, sie können es nur mit ihrem Zauberstab bewaffnet mit der ganzen Welt aufnehmen!"

Dumbledores Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur breiter.

„Und haben Sie auch schon jemanden im Kopf, der dieser schweren Aufgabe gewachsen ist?"

Snapes Blick verdunkelte sich.

„Ich kenne genau den richtigen Mann dafür."

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer lehnte sich Dumbledore in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nun gut, Severus, dann gebe ich Ihnen hiermit die Erlaubnis, alles dafür herzurichten, dass hier im nächsten Schuljahr ein Alchemiekurs stattfinden wird. Und schicken Sie doch bitte in meinem Namen einen Brief an denjenigen, den Sie als Lehrer für gut genug befunden haben. Ich würde den jungen Mann gerne kennen lernen, der Ihren Anforderungen zu entsprechen scheint."

Snape blinzelte einen Moment verwirrt, bevor er seine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und innerlich mit den Schultern zuckte. Eigentlich sollte ihn bei Dumbledore nichts mehr verwundern, der Mann schien wirklich alles zu wissen.  
>Mit einem abschließenden Nicken drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum, um seinen Plan in Gang zu bringen.<p>

Es war an der Zeit, einmal ein bisschen im Privatleben seiner Verwandten herum zu schnüffeln.

Denn um diesen Gefallen einlösen zu können, würde er schwere Geschütze auffahren müssen…

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Nein, hier unten wird nicht um Reviews gebettelt. Wenn ihr uns etwas zu sagen habt (sei das nur ein Flame, ein Lob oder ein Verbesserungsvorschlag), immer her damit. Aber darum geht es hier nicht. Eigentlich wollte ich nur sagen, dass das erste Kapitel wohl ein bisschen auf sich warten lassen wird. Nur falls jemand ernsthaft Interesse an der Story entwickeln sollte (oder sich das Teil überhaupt antut)<p> 


	2. Eulenpost

A/N: Wow... als ich sagte, es könnte dauern, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass ich von fast _einem halben Jahr _rede... Ich hoffe, das nächste Kapitel dauert nicht solange, aber da wir uns beide vorgenommen haben, im neuen Jahr mehr zu schreiben, habe ich ein wenig Hoffnung... auch wenn sie winzig ist.

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist x Harry Potter

**Pairings:** RoyEd, AlWin, evtl. weitere

**Disclaimer:** Alles wie bisher: Nichts außer der Idee gehört uns!

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 1: Eulenpost<strong>

„Schulleiter, Sie hatten nach mir rufen lassen?"

Etwas zögerlich betrat Severus den runden, lichtdurchfluteten Raum, der schon seit Generationen als Büro des amtierenden Schulleiters von Hogwarts diente, in diesem Fall Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Es war meist etwas Schlechtes und immer etwas Wichtiges, wenn der weise Zauberer nach ihm verlangte.

Der ältere Mann seufzte abgrundtief.

„Ich fürchte, unsere Vorahnungen haben sich bestätigt: Peter Pettigrew ist aus Angst zu seinem alten Herren Voldemort zurückgekehrt."

Der Meister der Zaubertränke legte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue den Kopf leicht schief.

„Ich dachte, das war klar?"

Sein Tonfall zeigte ganz eindeutig, dass er es nicht begrüßte, nur für die Bestätigung einer Information, die sowieso schon ziemlich offensichtlich gewesen war, zu solch einer frühen Stunde aus dem Bett geholt zu werden.

„Es war zu erwarten, das stimmt. Aber wir konnten uns bis jetzt nicht hundertprozentig sicher sein. Aber das ist auch nicht der Grund, warum ich nach Ihnen schicken ließ."

Dumbledore begann nach diesem Satz, in den Schubladen seines Schreibtisches herumzukramen, doch wurde scheinbar nicht fündig.

„Hier ist es nicht… hier auch nicht… Wo habe ich es nur wieder hingelegt?", murmelte er vor sich hin, während er nun fahrig mit den Augen über die auf seinem Schreibtisch verstreuten Dokumente wanderte, als seine Suche in den Schubladen erfolglos blieb. Nicht nur Snape, auch Dumbledores treuer Phönix Fawkes auf seiner goldenen Vogelstange neben dem Eingang sah Dumbledore etwas verwirrt bei seiner Suche zu.

„Ah, da haben wir es ja!", triumphierte der Schulleiter schließlich und zog ein alt aussehendes Stück Pergament unter einem der vielen feingliedrigen, silbernen Geräte hervor, die überall im Raum verteilt herumlagen und deren Aufgaben sich dem Verstand Snapes entzogen.

Einen Moment lang überflog Dumbledore das anscheinend für ihn wichtige Dokument noch einmal, ehe er es Snape über den Tisch reichte. Der Zaubertrankprofessor sah das vergilbte Pergament skeptisch an.

„Und was soll ich jetzt damit?", hakte er misstrauisch nach. Auf Dumbledores Züge legte sich ein undurchschaubares Lächeln.

„Ich wollte wissen, ob sie aus diesem Text etwas herauslesen können.", erklärte er.

Snape nahm vorsichtig das altertümliche Papier in die Hand, welches mit grüner Tinte beschrieben war, und tat es Dumbledore nach, indem er den Text ebenfalls überflog. Je mehr er las, desto näher kamen seine Augenbrauen seinem Haaransatz.

„Also… für mich ist das ein sehr schnulziges Liebesgedicht.", meinte er nachdenklich, während er das Pergament ein weiteres Mal kopfschüttelnd las. „Ja, eindeutig ein _sehr _schnulziges Liebesgedicht. Aber ich bin ja auch kein Alchemist.", ließ er verlauten und fuhr mit einem Finger seiner rechten Hand eine der geschriebenen Zeilen entlang. „Aber warum fragen sie mich das überhaupt? Ich bin kein Spezialist für verschlüsselte Nachrichten…"

Bei der Erwähnung der Alchemisten wanderte auch eine von Dumbledores Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Wie kommen Sie denn auf Alchemisten? Ich hatte die Hoffnung, auch wenn sie schwindend gering war, dass es ein Code war, den Voldemort für den Briefverkehr zwischen sich und seinen Anhängern benutzt hat."

Der Schwarzhaarige sah den Schulleiter mit gut verborgenem Unglauben an.

„Der dunkle Lord gab seine Befehle nur mündlich weiter. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass nicht einmal Sie glauben, dass er seine Nachrichten als ein Liebesgedicht codiert."

Das belustigte Funkeln in den blauen Augen war ihm Antwort genug.

„Auf Alchemisten komme ich, weil das hier" – er deutete auf eines der verblassten Symbole, die wie ein Rahmen um den Text drapiert waren – „ein alchemistisches Zeichen ist, ich erkenne es aus den Aufzeichnungen meines Cousins wieder. Außerdem sind Alchemisten generell sehr gut im entschlüsseln von codierten Texten, da sie selbst alles verschlüsselt verfassen. Noch dazu müssen sie bei ihrer Arbeit viele Nachforschungen anstellen, wodurch sie sehr geübt in diesen Dingen sind."

„Alchemisten also, hm?", murmelte Dumbledore gedankenverloren und fasste sich überlegend ans Kinn.

Snape hingegen war schon wieder komplett in dem Text und in seine Gedanken versunken.

_Leider habe ich noch kein Erpressungsmaterial gegen meinen Cousin gefunden, sonst hätte er das auch gerade noch mit erledigen können_, grummelte er innerlich, legte aber seufzend das Pergament wieder auf den Tisch und wandte sich dem nachdenklich dreinblickenden Dumbledore zu.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Ihnen nicht mehr helfen konnte. Gibt es sonst noch etwas, was Sie mit mir besprechen wollten?"

Doch Dumbledore lächelte nur und winkte ab.

„Nein, das war es schon. Sie können gehen."

Der Professor nickte und verließ den Raum. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter dem Schwarzhaarigen geschlossen, begann Dumbledore erneut, in den Schubladen seines Schreibtisches herumzuwühlen, diesmal jedoch auf der Suche nach einem unbenutzten Stück Pergament, Tinte und einer Feder.

„Sie haben mir mehr geholfen, als Ihnen bewusst ist, Severus. Mehr als Ihnen bewusst ist.", sprach er mit einem kaum sichtbaren Lächeln in den leeren Raum hinein.

0-0-0

_Tock_

_Tock_

Verwirrt schweifte Generalfeldmarschall Bradleys Blick von dem Dokument, das er gerade hatte unterschreiben wollen, die Miene des Stiftes noch immer auf das Blatt Papier drückend. Auch seine Sekretärin, die gerade mit einem neuen Stapel Akten den Raum betreten hatte, sah sich suchend nach der Quelle des Geräusches um.

_Tock Tock_

Bradley runzelte die Stirn. Was zum Teufel war das und wagte es, ihn während seiner Arbeit zu stören? Wer auch immer für das Geräusch verantwortlich war, er würde es bereuen…

_TOCK_

Fluchend sprang er von seinem Schreibtischstuhl auf und blickte hektisch im Büro umher. Man konnte schließlich nicht vorsichtig genug sein und wer wusste schon, wo seine Feinde überall lauerten. Schließlich blieb sein Blick am Fenster hängen.

„Was… ist DAS?"

„Das, Generalfeldmarschall, ist eine Eule.", ließ Juliet Douglas, unter welchem Namen seine Sekretärin gemeldet war, trocken verlauten.

„Das weiß ich auch.", erwiderte er harsch. „Was ich wissen will ist: Was zum Teufel macht eine Eule auf meiner Fensterbank und warum verdammt noch mal klopft sie mit ihrem Schnabel an mein Fenster?"

Mrs Douglas legte den Kopf leicht schief und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wenn ich einmal ins Blaue hinein raten dürfte: Ich denke, sie möchte herein gelassen werden."

Schnell hatte sie den Aktenstapel auf seinem Schreibtisch abgelegt (innerlich stöhnte Bradley – noch mehr Arbeit für ihn!) und war mit einigen wenigen Schritten beim Fenster angelangt. Mit gekonnten Handgriffen öffnete sie das Fenster und es dauerte nicht lange, schon hatte die Eule ihren Weg ins Zimmer und auf den Aktenstapel gefunden, der unheilverkündend zu schwanken begann und schließlich unter dem Gewicht des Tieres zusammenbrach.

Mit einem beleidigten Aufschrei flog die Eule im allerletzten Moment von dem zusammenstürzenden Turm aus Dokumenten und ließ sich diesmal auf der Armlehne von Bradleys Stuhl nieder, von wo aus sie die Sekretärin beobachtete, wie sie seufzend und vor sich hin fluchend die Blätter wieder aufsammelte.

Nachdem sie sich versichert hatte, dass ihre Rache für die lange Wartezeit vor dem Fenster zu ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit vollzogen worden war, wandte sie sich dem Generalfeldmarschall zu, der sie mit so etwas wie Erstaunen beobachtet hatte, und streckte ihm erwartungsvoll das Bein entgegen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Bradley das Pergament, welches am Bein der Eule befestigt worden war. Überrascht hob er eine Augenbraue, eher er mit spitzen Fingern vorsichtig das Band löste, das den Brief dort fest hielt und öffnete den vergilbten Umschlag. Eulen als Postboten? Die Idee war gar nicht mal so dumm, auch wenn es eine Heidenarbeit sein musste, die Tiere zu trainieren…

Mit geübtem Blick überflog er die Zeilen, die ein Unbekannter an ihn gerichtet hatte, bevor sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte. Immer noch lächelnd sah er zu Mrs Douglas auf, die ihn neugierig ansah.

„Lass den Rat zusammenrufen. Ich habe eine Aufgabe für sie."

0-0-0

Dies war die Gelegenheit, auf die er so lange gewartet hatte…

‚Der Rat'… das war eigentlich das Komitee aus fünf hochrangigen Mitgliedern des Militärs, die die Aufnahmeprüfungen der Alchemisten überwachten und entschieden, ob sie den Rang des Staatsalchemisten bekamen oder nicht. Außerdem berieten sie sich untereinander ebenfalls über diverse andere wichtige Angelegenheiten, über die zu entscheiden waren. Auch dieses Mal war der Rat zusammengerufen worden, um dem Generalfeldmarschall bei einer wichtigen Entscheidung zur Seite zu stehen.

„Absolut nicht!", rief Fessler aufgebracht. „Der Strong Arm Alchemist könnte nicht einmal dann unauffällig agieren, wenn sein Leben davon abhinge!"

„Ach, und der Crimson Alchemist ist so viel besser, ja? Er ist gerade erst aus seiner Haft entlassen worden und ins Militär zurückgekehrt. Und Sie wissen genau so gut wie ich, dass er jeden umbringt, der ihm nicht passt! Die Schule wäre schneller alle ihre Schüler los, als wir ihn wieder abziehen könnten!"

Edison schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Warum der Generalfeldmarschall darauf bestand, dass sowohl Fessler als auch Clemin in diesem Rat saßen, würde er wohl nie verstehen. Die beiden bekriegten sich jedes Mal bis aufs Blut und trugen sowieso nie etwas sinnvolles zu einer Entscheidung bei. Sein alter Freund Henry Douglas neben ihm seufzte abgrundtief und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Dass die beiden sich nicht ein einziges Mal wie zivilisierte Menschen verhalten können.", murmelte er, und Edison musste ihm im Stillen recht geben. Wenn die Bevölkerung nur sehen könnte, was die hochrangigen Offiziere des Militärs hinter verschlossenen Türen machte, gäbe es schneller einen Aufstand, als sie bis drei zählen könnten.

Generalfeldmarschall Bradley lächelte belustigt.

„Aber, aber meine Herren! Ich dachte, wir hätten bereits geklärt, dass diese beiden Alchemisten für diese Mission nicht in Frage kommen! Aber wir haben doch noch viele weitere, gut ausgebildete Mitarbeiter in unserem Stab, von denen wir wählen können."

Ein ungläubiges Schnauben drang von der anderen Seite des Raumes hinüber. Sofort wandte sich Bradley in die Richtung des Übeltäters.

„Richtig, Sie haben noch gar nicht Ihre Meinung kundgetan, Colonel. Wie wäre es, wenn Sie das jetzt nachholen würden?"

Der Mann, der sich die ganze Zeit aus den Kindereien der anderen Anwesenden rausgehalten hatte, trat aus den Schatten heraus ins spärliche Licht der Deckenlampe. Für einen Moment wirkte er in Edisons Augen wie ein Engel der Befreiung. Und vermutlich war dieser Gedanke gar nicht einmal so falsch.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Generalfeldmarschall.", erhob der Angesprochene seine tiefe, angenehme Stimme, die Edison jedes Mal einen Schauer über den Rücken schickte. Mit einer gekonnten Bewegung strich sich der Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht und ließ sich endlich elegant auf den Platz zur Rechten des Generalfeldmarschalls nieder, der bereits seit Anfang der Versammlung für ihn bereit stand.

„Lassen Sie mich einmal zusammenfassen: Der Alchemist, den wir undercover nach Hogwarts schicken sollen, muss Kompetenzen im Decodieren von verschlüsselten Nachrichten aufweisen, muss auch unter Druck effektiv und effizient arbeiten und sich jeder Situation anpassen können. Noch dazu muss er sich in die Umgebung einfügen können, was in diesem Falle eine Schule ist. Außerdem muss er in der Lage sein, unbemerkt Informationen über die Zauberer zu sammeln."

Bradley nickte bestätigend. Douglas stieß Edison belustigt in die Seite, der praktisch verzückt an jedem Wort hing, das Mustangs Lippen verließ. Edison schrak auf. Langsam wurde seine Faszination für den Feueralchemisten wirklich bedenklich… und gesundheitsgefährdend, falls der Colonel jemals davon erfahren sollte.

„Das ist soweit richtig. Haben Sie denn jemanden im Kopf, der diesen Ansprüchen gerecht wird?", riss die Stimme des Generalfeldmarschalls ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Selbstverständlich.", antwortete Mustang sofort und ohne jegliches Zögern. Edison atmete erleichtert auf; bald konnten sie diesen Zirkus endlich hinter sich lassen. Auch wenn er sich fragte, warum der einzige Alchemist im Rat, seit dem bedauerlichen Ableben des Iron Blood Alchemist Basque Grand, nicht bereits vorher etwas gesagt hatte, um sie von diesem Elend zu erlösen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Mustang lieber in diesen Horrorversammlungen saß als er und Henry.

„Ich schlage hiermit vor, den Fullmetal Alchemist als Vertreter von Amestris nach Hogwarts zu schicken."

0-0-0

Albus Dumbledore saß gerade in seinem Büro und genoss einen seiner geliebten Zitronendrops, als die Eule durch das einen Spalt breit geöffnete Fenster flog und Fawkes aus seinem Schönheitsschlaf weckte. Das Tier landete auf seinem Schreibtisch und streckte ihm folgsam das Bein entgegen, an dem die Antwort auf seinen Brief an das amestrische Militär befestigt war. Nachdem er das blütenweiße Papier mit dem wichtig wirkenden Stempel auf der Rückseite gelöst hatte und der Eule zum Dank einen Eulenkeks angeboten hatte, entließ er den braungefiederten Uhu in die Eulerei.

Das Briefsiegel war schnell gebrochen und das Antwortschreiben wurde kurzerhand aus dem Umschlag gezogen. Was er zu lesen bekam, erfreute, amüsierte und verwirrte ihn gleichermaßen.

_Sehr geehrter Direktor Dumbledore,_

_es wird Sie freuen zu hören, dass wir uns entschlossen haben, Ihrer Bitte nach zu kommen.  
><em>_Die Ereignisse, von denen Sie uns berichtet haben, klingen äußerst besorgniserregend und es wäre auch in unserem Interesse, den Dunklen Lord an einer weiteren Terrorherrschaft zu hindern.  
><em>_Wir haben uns entschlossen, Ihnen einen unserer besten Alchemisten zur Seite zu stellen – den Fullmetal Alchemist, von dem Sie sicher selbst bei Ihnen schon etwas gehört haben.  
><em>_Edward Elric ist zu seinem unglaublichen Genie auch noch sehr jung, sodass wir ihn unter dem Deckmantel eines Austauschschülers in Ihre Schule schicken können.  
><em>_Wir bitten Sie jedoch, für die Kosten seines Aufenthaltes und jeglichen Schadens, den er anrichtet, aufzukommen._

_In der Hoffnung wieder von Ihnen zu hören,_

_King Bradley  
><em>_(Generalfeldmarschall von Amestris)_

Ein leichtes Schmunzeln legte sich über Dumbledores Lippen. Zwischen dem Trimagischen Turnier, den neuen Lehrern und dem Austauschschüler würde dieses Jahr sicherlich interessant werden – mal wieder…

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Vielen, vielen Dank für die zwei unerwarteten Kommentare und Favos! Wir haben sogar einen Alert! *happy* Hiermit habt ihr unser Versprechen, dass wir uns mit dem nächsten Kapitel zumindest versuchen zu beeilen!<p>

Was ihr im nächsten Kapitel erwarten könnt: Mustang hat die undankbare Aufgabe, Edward von seiner neusten Mission zu berichten, die er auch noch ohne Al antreten muss... eventuell auch schon seine Ankunft in der Zaubererwelt, wir werden sehen.

Wir hoffen, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen.  
>Yaoi no Tenshi, over and out<p> 


	3. Willkommen im Irrealismus

A/N: Haha, diesmal nicht ganz so lange! Und sogar mit einem kleinen Bonus am Ende!

**Fandom: **Fullmetal Alchemist x Harry Potter

**Pairings: **RoyEd, AlWin, evtl. weitere

**Disclaimer: **Blabla uns gehört außer der Idee (und dem namenlosen Schaffner) nichts balabla...

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 2: Willkommen im Irrealismus<strong>

Roy Mustang saß gerade in seinem Büro und arbeitete einen Stapel Akten ab, als seine Tür mit mehr Kraft als nötig aufgestoßen wurde, begleitet vom fuchsteufelswütenden Gekeife des Älteren (aber nicht Größeren) der Elric-Brüder.

Riza Hawkeye, die noch immer den Lauf ihrer Waffe an die Schläfe ihres Vorgesetzten hielt, wandte den Kopf in die Richtung des Geräusches, ein willkommen heißendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Auch der Rest von Mustangs Einheit begrüßte die beiden eintretenden Jungen, von denen nur die übergroße, eiserne Rüstung den Gruß freundlich erwiderte, während der Fullmetal Alchemist nur auf Mustang zu stapfte, der ohne aufzusehen weiter die vor ihm liegenden Dokumente unterschrieb.

„Was", fauchte er den Flame Alchemist an, „fällt dir ein, mich um sechs Uhr morgens aus dem Bett zu klingeln, obwohl ich gestern erst mitten in der Nacht hier angekommen bin?"

Mustang ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken, dafür kannte er Edward einfach zu gut. In aller Seelenruhe den Stift zur Seite legend, reichte er Riza die letzte Akte und sah dann erst zu Edward auf, eine Augenbraue hebend.

„Fullmetal, ich weiß sehr wohl, dass du mehr als nur diese kleine-"

„Wen nennst du hier so klein, dass er auf einer Ameise reiten könnte?"

„- Menge Zeit zum Schlafen brauchst, immerhin bist du noch ein Kind, aber ich habe nun einmal eine Mission direkt vom Generalfeldmarschall für dich erhalten, die keinerlei Aufschub duldet.", ignorierte er den Ausbruch seines Gegenübers gekonnt. Mit einer übertrieben enthusiastischen Handbewegung öffnete er die oberste Schublade seines Schreibtisches und zog einen Stapel Blätter heraus, die er vor Ed auf den Tisch legte. Ed starrte nur erst den Stapel, dann Mustang entgeistert an.

„Und was soll ich jetzt damit?"

Der Colonel verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Also wirklich, Fullmetal, ich weiß ja, dass du so früh am Morgen noch nicht ganz auf der Höhe bist, aber selbst _du _müsstest wissen, was man mit einem Stapel bedruckter Blätter macht. Wie wäre es mit lesen?"

Murrend nahm der Jüngere den Stapel entgegen und verzog sich auf die Couch, die für Besucher vor dem Schreibtisch des Colonels aufgestellt war, um sich in aller Ruhe die Details der Mission durchlesen zu können. Sofort war sein jüngerer Bruder Alphonse an seiner Seite und las über seine Schulter mit.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer lehnte sich Mustang in seinem Stuhl zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander, die Arme auf den Armlehnen ablegend. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen und zählte in seinem Kopf von zehn herunter, während er darauf wartete, dass der Sturm los brach. Denn was er dem Generalfeldmarschall und den anderen Mitgliedern des Rates vorenthalten hatte war,…

„Was ist das denn für eine Scheiße Colonel Bastard? Willst du mich verarschen Mustang? Und dafür musste ich so früh aufstehen!"

… dass der Fullmetal Alchemist niemals an so etwas wie Magie glauben würde (dafür war er zu sehr der Wissenschaftler) und noch viel weniger auf eine Mission gehen würde, die ihn für ein ganzes Jahr von seinem Bruder trennte.

0-0-0

Als Ed im Zug nach London saß, wusste er noch immer nicht, wie Mustang ihn dazu bekommen hatte, einzuwilligen die Mission anzunehmen. Und wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, wollte er das auch gar nicht so genau wissen. Der ausschlaggebende Punkt war nur, dass er hier saß, in diesem Zug auf dem Weg in ein fremdes Land, und seine Entscheidung war nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen.

Irgendwie fühlte er sich von seinem Vorgesetzten hintergangen und im Allgemeinen allein gelassen. Nicht, dass Letzteres seine oder Als Schuld war…

„_Und denk auch ja dran, jeden Tag eine frische Unterhose anzuziehen, okay?"_

„– _Al"_

„_Und bitte mach nicht allzu große Probleme, ja? Du weißt doch, dass Mustang dafür den Ärger einstecken muss und die Schäden, die du anrichtest, aus eigener Tasche bezahlt, was er dann wieder alles an dir auslässt!"_

„_Al –"_

„_Und pass gut auf deine Automail auf! Sonst kommt Winry wieder mit ihrem Schraubenschlüssel und wir beide wissen, wie das endet…"_

„_Al, jetzt hör endlich auf!"_

_Könnte ein Haufen Metall Tränen vergießen, Alphonse hätte es in diesem Moment getan. Und auch wenn Eds Stimme mehr als nur genervt klang, so war doch jedem der Anwesenden bewusst, dass auch ihm der Abschied mehr als schwer fiel._

_Mustangs Einheit hatte die beiden Elrics zu Edwards Abfahrt an den Bahnhof begleitet. Breda sah gerührt und mit nassen Augen dem gefühlvollen Abschied der beiden Brüder zu und auch Hawkeye bedachte Mustang mit einem bösen Blick, der eindeutig aussagte, was sie von der Trennung hielt: ‚Wie kannst du es wagen, die beiden für ein ganzes Jahr zu trennen!' Havoc stand, gelangweilt an seiner Zigarre ziehend, daneben und wunderte sich, was der ganze emotionale Aufruhr sollte. Fury drückte Black Hayate an sich und hielt sich dezent im Hintergrund, sich immer wieder mit dem Handrücken über die tränenden Augen wischend._

_Mustang, der die ganze Zeit auf seine Taschenuhr geblickt hatte, klappte sie mit einem lauten Schnappen zu sobald der Minutenzeiger die Zwölf erreicht hatte._

„_Es tut mir unglaublich Leid diesen überaus rührenden Abschied kurz fassen zu müssen, aber der Zug fährt gleich los, Fullmetal."_

_War der erste Teil des Satzes noch mit gekünsteltem Mitgefühl gesprochen worden, so fehlte dem zweiten Teil jegliche Emotion. Mit einer wirschen Handbewegung verdrängte er Alphonse vom Zugfenster, aus dem Edward noch immer herauslehnte. Unwillig ignorierte er das aufkommende Schuldgefühl, als er aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, wie Alphonse schluchzend aus dem Bahnhof stürmte und wie Edward ihm sehnsüchtig hinterher blickte. Stattdessen wedelte er auffällig ungeduldig mit einem Briefumschlag unter der Nase des älteren (aber nicht größeren) Elric-Bruders, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit wiederzuerlangen._

„_Das hier hat mir Hughes heute Morgen für dich mitgegeben. Sagte, es wäre wichtig.", sagte er nonchalant, blicke dabei jedoch eindringlich in die goldenen Augen des Blonden. Edward knurrte missmutig._

„_Wenn es eine gute Sache an dieser Mission gibt", ließ er verlauten, „dann ist es die, dass ich ein ganzes Jahr lang deine Fresse nicht ertragen muss, Bastard!"_

Ed seufzte. Er hatte jetzt schon keine Lust mehr auf diese Mission… Das schleifende Geräusch der sich öffnenden Abteiltür riss ihn aus seinen trübseligen Gedanken.

„Die Fahrkarten bi- hey Junge, wo sind denn deine Eltern?"

Der Blonde warf dem Schaffner einen scharfen Blick zu. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn dessen blaue Uniform an die des amestrischen Militärs. Und war das schwarzes Haar, das dort unter der Schirmmütze hervorlugte?

„Offensichtlich nicht hier.", antwortete er schnippisch als klar wurde, dass sein Gegenüber tatsächlich eine Antwort auf seine Frage erwartete.

„Oh. Und wann kommen sie zurück?"

„Sie. Sind. Nicht. Mit. Im. Zug."

„Nun, wo ist dann deine Aufsichtsperson?"

„Ich reise alleine.", das Gesprochene glich einem drohenden Grollen. Entweder der andere war tatsächlich so dumm wie er schien oder er ignorierte einfach gekonnt den Umstand, dass die Temperatur im Abteil immer weiter gen Nullpunkt sank.

„Verarschen kann ich mich auch selbst, Junge. Nicht einmal die Leute aus Amestris sind dämlich genug, Zwölfjährige alleine Zug fahren zu lassen."

_Das _brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen.

„Wen nennst du hier so klein, dass man ihn nur mit einem Vergrößerungsglas sehen könnte?" Wutentbrannt war Edward von seinem Sitzplatz aufgesprungen und es sah so aus, als ob er den Schaffner am liebsten mit seiner Automail bekannt machen wollte. Dieser hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Ganz ruhig, Junge, ich will doch nur deine Fahrkarte sehen!" Dass er mit der Bezeichnung „Junge" alles nur noch schlimmer machte, konnte er ja nicht ahnen.

„Hier!", fauchte der blonde Alchemist und schleuderte dem anderen das gewünschte Ticket beinahe entgegen. Beunruhigt fixierte der Schaffner die zuckende, zur Faust geballte Hand des Passagiers und stempelte ohne es zu überprüfen die Fahrkarte ab, bevor er es mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung in die grobe Richtung des Jungen warf und es plötzlich ziemlich eilig hatte, das Abteil zu verlassen.

Huh, der Schaffner hatte ja doch rotbraune Haare… und die Uniform sah auch mehr dunkelgrün als blau aus…

„Amestris. Ein Einwohner schlimmer als der andere.", hörte man ihn noch murmeln, als er den Gang hinunter floh.

Kopfschüttelnd stieß Ed die angehaltene Luft aus und bückte sich, um sein Ticket vom Boden auf der anderen Seite des Abteils aufzuheben. Diese Bahngesellschaft sollte sich dringend einmal um neues Personal bemühen. Aber immerhin würde ihn nun bis zu seiner Ankunft in London niemand mehr stören.

0-0-0

Edward war nie bewusst gewesen, was für ein Glück er mit inter-amestrischen Zugfahrten gehabt hatte. Bis er in den Zug nach London gestiegen war, der fünf Tage ohne einen Zwischenstopp über die einzige Zugbrücke die sich über den nordatlantischen Ozean spannte fuhr.

Am ersten Tag hatte er sich noch damit beschäftigen können, was er Mustang alles antun würde, wenn er endlich Als Körper wiederbekommen hatte und kein Hund des Militärs mehr war. Durch diese Mission hatte sich die Liste an Dingen, die in seinen Augen okay waren, um einiges erweitert.

Am zweiten Tag hatte er sich damit amüsiert, alle Bücher zu lesen die er aus Amestris hatte mitnehmen können.

Am dritten Tag hatte ihn das Heimweh gepackt und er hatte Stunden damit zugebracht, einen seitenlangen Brief an seinen Bruder zu schreiben.

Am vierten Tag hatte er sich endlich dazu überwinden können, Mustangs Brief zu lesen. Denn natürlich war der Brief von Mustang, Ed hatte keine Sekunde lang etwas anderes geglaubt. Selbst wenn der Blick des Flame Alchemist (so tief, so dunkel, so _verheißungsvoll _und voller Bedeutung – Ed hatte seinen Gedankengang an dieser Stelle ganz schnell abgebrochen) nicht gewesen wäre, hatte er Hughes am Morgen vor seiner Abfahrt noch persönlich gesehen; der Leutnant Colonel hätte ihm den Brief also bequem selbst überreichen können.

_Edward__ Fullmetal,_

_es gibt einige Dinge, die du für deine Mission vielleicht noch wissen solltest._

_Wir wissen nicht viel über die Zauberergemeinschaft, noch weniger als über die so genannte normalen Menschen (die von Zauberern und Hexen übrigens Muggle genannt werden), doch was uns bekannt ist, zeichnet kein friedliches Bild von dieser Sippe. Es gibt viele von ihnen, die diese ihnen angeborene Macht für unlautere Zwecke missbrauchen. Vor allem zu nennen wäre hier der vor dreizehn Jahren gefallene „Dunkle Lord", der von einem damals einjährigen Jungen besiegt wurde und dessen Anhänger immer noch aktiv sind (Von einem Vergleich mit unserem Militär bitte ich abzusehen. Vielen Dank). Ich würde dir raten (auch wenn ich weiß, dass du das sowieso getan hättest, vor allem da das Militär für dich bezahlt), dir bereits vor deiner Ankunft in Hogwarts ein wenig Hintergrundwissen in Form von Büchern anzueignen, nicht nur was das Schulmaterial angeht._

_Pass auf dich auf, Edward__ Richte nicht so viel Schaden an, Elric. __Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich__ Ich habe keine Lust, das Ganze wieder aus eigener Tasche bezahlen zu müssen._

_Anbei liegt die Liste an Dingen, die du für diese Schule benötigst. Jemand wird dich am Bahnhof Kings Cross erwarten, halte nach einem abgenutzten Umhang Ausschau. Die Einverständniserklärung, die es dir erlaubt, an bestimmten Wochenenden in das Vergnügungsdorf Hogsmeade zu gehen, liegt bereits von mir unterzeichnet beim Schulleiter vor._

– _Flame_

Edward schaute auf die Liste die er zusammengestellt hatte, was er Mustang alles antun würde, wenn er endlich Als Körper wiederbekommen hatte und kein Hund des Militärs mehr war, und strich die letzten fünf Stichpunkte weg. Vielleicht war Mustang doch kein so schlechter Kerl, wie er immer tat. Nicht, dass er ihm das sagen würde…

0-0-0

„Sehr geehrte Fahrgäste. In wenigen Minuten haben wir unseren Zielbahnhof Kings Cross in London, England erreicht. Wir hoffen sie hatten eine angenehme Reise und fahren bald wieder mit Nationalrail."

Grummelnd schob sich Ed den schmalen Gang des Zuges in Richtung Ausgang entlang, sein Gepäck hinter sich her schleifend. Endlich hatte diese Tortur ein Ende!

Fluchend stolperte er die Stufen des Zuges auf den Bahnsteig hinunter und begann sofort, noch während er sich aufrichtete, nach einer verdächtigen Person in einem schäbigen Mantel Ausschau zu halten. Und lange musste er auch nicht suchen.

Als er den glatzköpfigen, alten Mann mit dem schäbigen Mantel erreicht hatte, blieb er stehen. Der andere sah aus der Nähe noch heruntergekommener aus als aus der Ferne.

„Du bist also Edward Elric.", eröffnete der Mann mit brüchiger Stimme das Gespräch. Ed nickte.

„Und sie sind derjenige, der mich abholen kommen soll, vermute ich.", erwiderte er mit leicht fragendem Unterton. Außer der vagen Beschreibung in Mustangs Brief hatte er immerhin keinerlei Anhaltspunkte gehabt. Der Ältere ließ ein bellendes Lachen erklingen, welches sich mehr nach einem heißeren Röcheln anhörte.

„Du kannst mich Tom nennen, Junge. Bin der Wirt des _Tropfenden Kessels_, dem Gasthaus, in dem du die Zeit bis Schulbeginn wohnen wirst. Dein Zimmer steht schon bereit, aber zuerst möchtest du dir sicher in der Einkaufsstraße ein wenig die Beine vertreten. Habe gehört, die Fahrt sei lang." Sein breites Grinsen entblößte mehrere Zahnlücken, als er Ed leise etwas von „verdammte fünf Tage!" vor sich hin fluchen hörte.

„Na dann komm, hier entlang Junge. Ein klein wenig müssen wir noch laufen."

Stilschweigend folgte Edward Tom. Er hatte keinerlei Probleme, dem humpelnden Gang des Älteren durch die Menschenmenge zu folgen. Im Gegenteil, er hatte dabei mehr als genug Zeit, die Eindrücke seiner Umgebung in sich aufzusaugen. Mustang hatte Recht gehabt – dieses Land war so ganz anders als Amestris und die umliegenden Länder. Fast schien er sich in einer anderen Welt zu befinden.

Als sie aus dem überfüllten Bahnhofsgebäude ins Freie hinaustraten, zog er fröstelnd seinen langen, roten Mantel mit dem Symbol seines Senseis enger um sich. Der Himmel über London war grau und bewölkt und ein eisiger Wind fuhr durch die Straßen. Ein wenig verwunderte es Ed, als seine Eskorte nicht auf eine der belebten Hauptstraßen abbog, sondern sich in Richtung einer abgelegenen Seitengasse wandte. Wäre es nicht logischer, dass ein Gasthaus in einem Teil der Stadt lag, wo es mehr Kundschaft bekommen würde, selbst wenn es ein Gasthaus war, das einer geheimen Gesellschaft angehörte?

„Komm schon, Junge, trödel nicht.", rief Tom ihm über die Schulter hinweg zu. In seine Gedanken versunken hatte Ed gar nicht bemerkt, dass der andere die Gasse bereits fast erreicht hatte und so beeilte er sich, zu ihm aufzuschließen. Zu seiner Verwunderung stellte sich die Gasse auch noch als totes Ende heraus.

„Komm her, Junge, komm her. Genau, hier. So, und jetzt nimm meine Hand. Und halte dein Gepäck gut fest."

Der Blonde starrte den Wirt verwirrt an. _Was_ wollte der andere von ihm? Nicht nur sah die ihm hingestreckte Hand mehr nach einer Kralle und ziemlich unhygienisch aus, er verstand auch nicht wirklich, was damit erreicht würde, wenn er der Aufforderung nachkam. Doch langsam streckte er seinen Arm nach der ihm dargebotenen Hand aus und kaum berührte er den älteren Mann, wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz. Druck schien von allen Seiten auf ihn ausgeübt zu werden, erschwerte ihm das Atmen und bereitete ihm eine ihm bisher unbekannte Art von Schmerz. Seine Augen hinter den im letzten Moment reflexartig geschlossenen Augenlidern schienen in den Schädel gedrückt zu werden, während sich sein Trommelfell unangenehm nach innen stülpte.

Das Gefühl verschwand so schnell, wie es gekommen war. Blinzelnd öffnete Ed seine tränenden Augen und hielt einen Moment den Atem an, als er sah, wo er sich befand. Sie waren nicht mehr in der Sackgasse in der Nähe des Bahnhofes sondern standen in der Mitte eines von Backsteinmauern umgrenzten Hinterhofs. Zu seiner Rechten lag ein umgekippter Mülleimer, ihm gegenüber konnte er durch eine Tür in einen düsteren Raum sehen, ansonsten war hier nichts.

Durch den Ortswechsel noch immer etwas desorientiert überraschte es ihn sehr, als Tom ihm plötzlich sein Gepäck abnahm und dafür einen Schlüssel in die Hand drückte.

„Dir gehört die Nummer 17. Ich bring dein Gepäck schon mal in dein Zimmer, hab du nur Spaß in der Winkelgasse. Wenn du hierher zurück willst, klopf einfach dreimal auf den Backstein in der Mitte."

Und schon war er verschwunden. Verwirrt schüttelte Ed den Kopf. Das war ihm jetzt ein wenig zu schnell gegangen. Dann jedoch erstarrte er und seine Augen wurden immer größer. Durch eine bogenförmige Öffnung in der Backsteinmauer auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Tür, die zuvor ganz sicher noch nicht dort gewesen war, blickte er auf die Einkaufsstraße, die unter Zauberern gemeinhin als die Winkelgasse bekannt war.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Eigentlich wäre das Kapitel länger geworden, aber das war uns im Endeffekt dann doch ein bisschen zu viel Inhalt auf einmal...<p>

Was ihr im nächsten Kapitel erwarten könnt: Eds Abenteuer in der Winkelgasse und vielleicht endlich den ersten Auftritt unserer Harry Potter-Helden! Die in diesem Crossover wohl ein bisschen zu kurz kommen, jetzt wo ich so darüber nachdenke...

Wir hoffen, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen.  
>Yaoi no Tenshi, out aber noch nicht over, denn...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Omake Theater<strong>

Grummelnd versuchte der kleinwüchsige Blonde verzweifelt, die Koffer aus der Gepäckablage zu hieven. Doch obwohl er bereits auf die Sitzbank geklettert war und auf Zehenspitzen stand, erreichte er nicht einmal die Unterseite der Gepäckablage. Nicht nur das Personal sollte seiner Meinung nach einmal durchleuchtet und ersetzt werden…

Der aufmerksame Leser wird sich nun fragen, wie er seine Koffer in erster Linie überhaupt dort hinauf bekommen hatte. Die Antwort war simpel: Hatte er nicht. Der Schaffner, der sich für die unterschwelligen Bedrohung fünf Tage zuvor rächen wollte, hatte seinen Toilettengang einige Minuten zuvor ausgenutzt und all seine Sachen ins Gepäckfach befördert.

[Breaking of the Fourth Wall – Kaching!]

„Wenn Edward jetzt neben uns sitzen würde, wären wir sowas von tot…", murmelte Hikari Krunchy und streckte sich neben ihrem Yami auf dem Bett lang.

„Ach was, der soll sich nicht so haben. Es macht halt einfach so Spaß ihn zu ärgern!", kam darauf postwendend die Antwort der Älteren, die eifrig weitertippte.

„Ist dem so?", knurrte eine Stimme direkt hinter ihrem Ohr und für einen Moment wurde alles schwarz.

„Hey! Wer hat das Licht ausgemacht?", beschwerte sich Yami Krunchy. Das eine unbekannte Stimme in ihrem Zimmer war, schien sie überhaupt nicht zu verwundern. Kaum hatten die Worte ihren Mund verlassen, kehrte die Helligkeit in ihre Welt zurück. Doch waren sie nicht mehr in _ihrem _Zimmer in _ihrer _Welt…

„Au, au, au!", jammert Yami Krunchy, doch ihre Schmerzensbekundungen schienen den Fullmetal Alchemist nur weiter anzutreiben, ihr seine Automail über den Kopf zu ziehen.

„Hör doch auf! Unsere Köpfe produzieren doch jetzt schon nur Mist, wie wird das erst werden, wenn du sie wortwörtlich zu Mus verarbeitest?", versuchte Hikari Krunchy den wütenden Blonden von weiteren Handgreiflichkeiten abzuhalten.

„Hm, vielleicht hilft es ja, wenn wir das Mus ein wenig rösten?", mischte sich eine weitere Stimme ein. Die beiden Autorinnen duckten sich gerade noch rechtzeitig unter dem Flammenstrahl weg, als sie das verräterische Schnipsen hörten.

„Bruder, Colonel, hört doch auf!", die Tür zu Mustangs Büro wurde aufgerissen und die Rüstung, die Alphonse Seele beherbergte, stürmte herein. „Die beiden wollen euch doch nur helfen, eure verborgenen Gefühle füreinander zu entdecken und euch zusammenzubringen!"

Edward hörte auf mit dem Versuch, Yami Krunchy erneut zu erwischen, und auch Mustang drehte sich geschockt zu dem Jüngeren der Elric-Brüder um. Der Einfluss dieser beiden Verrückten hatte selbst diesen armen, unschuldigen Jungen schon verdorben…

„Wenn du nicht mein Bruder wärst und ich dich wirklich, wirklich, wirklich lieb haben würde (gelesen: wenn Winry mich nicht umbringen würde, wenn ich es tun würde), würde ich dich für diesen Satz umbringen."

„Mich hindern diese familiären Bande nicht… (gelesen: Scheiß drauf, was Hawkeye mit mir macht)", knurrte der Flame Alchemist, sah jedoch fragend zu Edward hinüber. „Darf ich? Ich finde, dein Bruder braucht eine neue Form, vorzugsweise eine ohne Mundöffnung (ungesprochenes, jedoch gehörtes Anhängsel: für seine vorlaute Klappe)"

Der Blonde schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken.

„Wenn du sein Blutsiegel nicht zerstörst haben wir einen Deal!", antwortete er schließlich und überhörte geflissentlich Als empörtes „Bruder!".

Während sich also der fröhlich-sinister vor sich hin lachende Roy daran machte, Alphonse zu einem unförmigen Klumpen Metall zusammenzuschmelzen, drehte sich die aufgebrachte Hikari Krunchy zu Ed um.

„Du willst also sagen, ihr habt uns eigentlich nur hierher geholt, um uns zusammenzuschlagen?"

„Eh… ja?", Ed schien sich seiner Sache nicht mehr ganz so sicher. Man wusste nie, wann die Stimmung eines Fangirls umschlagen würde, vor allem wenn es ein BL-Fangirl war, dem man sein Yaoi vorenthielt.

„Was für ein Aufwand. Und dafür habt ihr uns vom Schreiben abgehalten? Komm, Hikari, wir gehen!", mischte sich nun auch Yami Krunchy wieder ein.

„Komme, Yami!", meinte das andere Mädchen fröhlich und so schnell wie die beiden Autorinnen gekommen waren, waren sie auch wieder verschwunden.

Roy und Edward stöhnten auf. Ihr Plan, die beiden vom Schreiben der FanFiktion _Gesucht: Alchemist _abzuhalten, war fehlgeschlagen.

[Ta-da-DAMMMMM!]


End file.
